Scheming Disasters
by Shadow Oblivion
Summary: Whether it was intentional or not, it bothered Aizen when others kept ruining his carefully laid out plans. -Short stories-
1. Pitfall Warning

I felt the urge to write in the form of short stories. It'll start off being mostly Aizen and co. I will try to not make it ooc, though bits of it probably will be.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach.

* * *

It was a slow and boring day, yet Aizen was entertaining himself by thinking of his brilliant plan, while Gin lurked nearby, smiling.

Yes…pitfall traps. Classic. Ichigo and those that were with him would never see it coming. Aizen leaned back in his chair, quite pleased with the simple plan. Now all he had to do was wait for some unfortunate soul to fall into his deceptive trap.

Gin was quiet and observing Aizen's behavior. It was a game he liked to play now and then. Like today, for example, Aizen would occasionally laugh. It made Gin wonder why Aizen was in such a good mood. If it was because of the pitfall traps he had recently had installed everywhere...

A wide smile appeared on Gin's face. If that was the case, then Aizen was going to be disappointed. Gin smiled to himself. Oh well, no point in telling Aizen now that Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra had been headed for the largest pitfall trap of them all. Gin tilted his head. Any moment now…

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Son of a _bitch! _What the hell is a hole doing here?"

"Apparently it's a pitfall trap."

"Hahaha! And you fell into it. Dumbass!"

Grimmjow could be heard stringing together a long, very explicit description of what he thought of Nnoitra at the moment, while said recipient of insult laughed away at the other's misfortune.

Aizen's good mood began to dissipate, "What was that?" He looked to Gin for an answer, but the other man merely smiled.

Aizen's next question was drowned out by Grimmjow engaging Nnoitra in verbal abuse that threatened to escalate into physical violence.

Then it went quiet.

The door opened, and Ulquiorra entered, a blank expression on his face as he approached Aizen.

Aizen stared back at Ulquiorra, "What was that all about?"

The other's expression remained the same as he responded, "Grimmjow fell into a pitfall trap and Nnoitra made fun of him."

Which was self explanatory, Aizen assumed, "And?"

"The two of them started to fight, and then Tosen knocked the both of them out."

Aizen frowned unhappily. Not because the Espada were fighting amongst themselves, again, but because it seemed as if his pitfall traps had failed. That meant he'd have to think of a new plan.

Gin made himself scarce as soon as Aizen was lost in thought. He had been the one to send Grimmjow and the other two toward the pitfall trap, under the guise of sending them on an errand. Gin seemed to move a bit faster, although the smile was still in place. He had even known the pitfall trap was there.

Grimmjow's voice could soon be heard echoing down the hall the moment he regained consciousness.

"Where the hell did that smiling bastard go?!"

* * *

It was entertaining to write, even though I doubt Aizen would even bother with traps like that (I can't remember if he would or not). Let me know how it went? If you want to see more…quicksand or an unconscious Aizen in the next chapter?


	2. Unconscious

This one probably strays toward ooc by the end. I doubt that much could ruffle Aizen.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Everything was going according to plan. Aizen let out an evil laugh at the fools who would dare stand in his way. He had shown them. He could see it now…victory was within his grasp…

121

Gin crouched down next to Aizen, who was sprawled out on his back, unconscious. Gin reached out and poked Aizen's shoulder with a finger, drawing a grumble and then a sigh.

Grimmjow, Szayel and Ulquiorra were standing in a semi-circle around Gin and Aizen, silent. Well, in Ulquiorra's case, silence. Grimmjow was trying his best not to laugh, while Szayel was trying hard not to sigh at how long this was taking. The four of them had found Aizen passed out a little while ago.

Szayel stared down at Aizen, holding in another sigh. He could be back in his lab, doing something useful.

"What happened to him?" Ulquiorra questioned Gin at length. The silence had gone on for a bit too long.

Gin left off prodding Aizen and stood up. Then with a smile, stated, "He's been knocked unconscious…"

"No shit." Grimmjow snorted. He turned and walked off, "I'm outta here."

Gin tilted his head as he watched Grimmjow leave. Them he turned to face Szayel, who wore an irked expression. Gin held up his hands in a placating manner, "Now, now, no need to get angry. He didn't let me finish." Gin's smile widened, "Aizen is in this state 'cause he wasn't paying attention to where he was goin'." Gin indicated a pillar, and then pointed to Aizen.

Szayel looked at the pillar, then at Aizen, before turning and leaving in annoyance. He was wasting his time here. If Aizen had just been knocked unconscious, then he would be fine when he woke up.

Ulquiorra watched silently as Gin stooped and poked Aizen again. This time, he stirred.

"Mornin'." Gin said cheerfully to the half-awake Aizen.

Aizen blinked up at Gin, somewhat disappointed that the dream he had been having wasn't real. Aizen sat up, shaking his head lightly. How had he ended up on the ground…Oh. That was how.

Aizen stood up and turned to face away from Gin and Ulquiorra. There was no way he was going to tell anyone how he had ended up unconscious. Aizen started to walk, aware that the other two were following him.

Gin was smiling in amusement. He knew what had happened. Aizen had accidentally walked in on a certain someone mid change…and had quickly vacated the area and went into the hall, only to run right into a pillar and pass out.

Gin's smile widened. Now wouldn't that amuse Nnoitra or Grimmjow?

* * *

I'll probably put up another chapter in a week or so.


	3. Unfortunate

I had lost the notes for this story, but found one of the chapters. Yes, I know there is no water in HM, but for the chapter I'm going to pretend they found some.

Disclaimer: Not mine

-x-x-

This time, Aizen was positive that his plan would work. It was another simple, insidious idea. Ichigo and his companions would need to refresh themselves at some point...so...Aizen had asked Szayel to concoct a potion that would affect their 'guests' while also being undetectable until it was too late. Aizen smiled, pleased. Soon...Szayel would report back to him once the poison had been applied to a pool of water.

Gin was lounging nearby, seated in Aizen's chair, flicking pieces of candy in Wonderweiss' room (when and where he had gotten it was debatable). Gin fished out another piece of candy, held it between two fingers, took aim, and let it fly toward the pacing Aizen.

Just as it was about to hit Aizen in the back of the head, Aizen leaned to the right and caught the piece of candy with his left hand. Aizen cast a look over his shoulder at Gin, "What are you doing? You shouldn't be wasting your time like this."

Undaunted, Gin held another piece of candy, smiling, "Ya know...what you're doin' right now isn't a good use of time, is it?"

Aizen twitched as the piece of candy left Gin's hand and bounced off his nose, "Szayel should be here soon. I am not wasting my time with it. It is a good idea."

Gin popped a piece of candy into his mouth and spoke around it, "Ya, sure it is. If'n the intruders get to the water first."

Aizen considered the piece of candy in his hand, before he sighed and ate it. Huh, it didn't taste so bad.

"Lord Aizen, I've administered the poison into the pool of water as directed," Szayel entered the room, coming to a halt next to where Gin was lounging.

Aizen nodded in acknowledgment. Good, his plan was in motion. Gin flicked a piece of candy at Szayel as Aizen spoke, "Szayel, go keep an eye on the water and make sure that you aren't detected."

Szayel bowed and turned to leave, knocking a piece of candy back at Gin, who merely caught it in his mouth. Szayel scowled, but continued to walk, shaking his head. The first traces of water discovered and Aizen had wanted it to be poisoned. Such a waste.

Aizen avoided candy being thrown in his direction and considered whether or not to relinquish Gin's bag of candy.

Hours later...

"Lord Aizen."

Aizen had reclaimed his chair, leaving Gin to wander around the room with his candy. Aizen frowned when he saw the pink-haired man's expression, "Yes?"

Szayel bowed slightly, straightening up as he responded, "The poison works well..."

Aizen could feel a 'but' and a migraine coming...

Szayel cleared his throat and sighed lightly in annoyance, "...but the intruders weren't the victims. I currently have Yammy and Nnoitra being treated for severe poisoning and Stark for partial poisoning, as he hadn't had as much to drink as the other two. I've removed the poison from the water for the time being." _'So we can use the water.' _Szayel thought to himself.

Aizen massaged his temples. Not again...

Gin scored a hit on Aizen's forehead with a well-aimed piece of candy and smiled widely, "See? Told ya it wasn't worth your time."

-x-x-

I'll update this story whenever a new chapter is written.


End file.
